fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
List of unused content in Fire Emblem
This is a preliminary list of unused game content in each Fire Emblem game. ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Characters *Sabre *Wylar *Heimler (Generic Knight Boss) Items *Helarn Staff Gameplay Function *Fog of War Beta Images File:Helarn Staff FE1.png|The Helarn Staff Fire Emblem Gaiden Classes *Serpent *Naga Spells *Gaia Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Classes *Dark Knight *Guardian *Sea Dragon Items *Dark Dragonstone *Aum Fragment Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Classes *Soldier *Sword Soldier *Archer *Axe Soldier *Spear Soldier *Black Knight Skills *Holy Sword *Darkness Sword *Return *Re-Move *Recover Items *Charm Staff *Thief Staff Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Characters *Gunna *Arthur *Daisy *Asaello *Janne *Femina *Ishtar *Manfroy (uses Machyua's portrait by error) *Julius (uses Pirn's and Julia's portraits by error) Classes *Lord Knight *Master Knight *Dragon Master *Falcon Knight *Dark Prince *Emperor Items *Darkness Lance *Gáe Bolg *Gungnir *Bolganone *Valflame *Mjölnir *Aura *Loptyr *Master Seal *Watch Staff Beta Images File:UnusedarthurFE5.png|Arthur's unused portrait from ''Thracia 776 File:UnuseddaisyFE5.png|Daisy's unused portrait from Thracia 776 File:UnusedasaelloFE5.png|Asaello's unused portrait from Thracia 776 File:UnusedjanneFE5.png|Janne's unused portrait from Thracia 776 File:UnusedunknownFeminaFE5.png|Unused portrait of Femina from Thracia 776 ''Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Characters *William Classes *Female Mercenary *Female Paladin Items *Demon Dragonstone *Watch Staff Locations *Phestos *Siene *Alesia *Terina *Calach *Regia Beta Images File:Fireemblem6beta01.jpg|Two possibly unused characters of unknown identity. Note the scene uses the isometric view more common in other Strategy-RPGs. File:Fireemblem6beta02.jpg|A Prototype version of the battle animations. A Bern Mage is attacking Shanna with Thunder. File:Fireemblem6beta03.jpg|Alen's prototype portrait. Note the different map sprites. Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Characters *Igrene *Leila *Bramimond *Uther *Elbert *Eleanora *Igor *Nadine (name only) *Bruno (name only) *Bogan (name only) *Efta (name only) *Alexis (name only) *Baudouin (name only) Items *Battle Robe *Battle Call Classes *Lycian Swordfighter *Lycian Knight *Lycian Armorknight Other *''Binding Blade link up remains in the English version ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Characters *Nate *Jude *Demi (name only) *Mehve (name only, beta version) *Loewe (name only, beta version) *Mulitia (name only, beta version) Classes *Probation Flier *Wyvern Knight class portrait. Weapons *Alacalibur *Shadowkiller *Bright Lance *Fiendcleaver *Beacon Bow *Stone Shard (Seems to have been a placeholder for before monster weapons were fully implemented) *Dummy *Dummy *Dummy Items *Nini's Grace *Set's Litany *Filla's Might *Thor's Ire *Mine *Light Rune *Earth Seal *Heaven Seal *Juna Fruit (Avalible through a special promotion exclusive to Japan) *Musical Note Vulneraries (neither of them works) *Dance Beta Images File:ProtofaceFE8.png|Unused Portraits in the Prototype Version of ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. File:DifferentBetaVanessa.png|An earlier version of Vanessas portrait, note that it is slightly different that the portrait used in the beta. File:UnusedEirikaBattleAttack.png|An Unused Battle Animation of Eirika in the Prototype Version of The Sacred Stones. File:Beta Eirika Critical Hit.png|Early Eirika's critical hit animation. File:Beta Eirika Flip Animation.png|An Unused Animation of Eirika performing a back flip. File:FETSS Beta Ch 1 Cavalier.jpg|Breguet battling an "other unit" Cavalier (instead of a Mercenary as seen in the final version) in Chapter 1. File:BetaFE8Greatknight.png|Early version of the Great Knight animation. File:FETSS Beta Ch 2 Female Myrmidon and Shaman.jpg|A player unit Female Myrmidon and Shaman were seen in Chapter 2. File:BaelDoogUsingDarkStoneShard.png|A Bael and Mauthe Doog wielding Stone Shards. File:SSBetaWorldMap.png|Early shot of the world map, note the different routes. ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Characters *Heather *Melty *Older Sanaki (model only) Classes *Female Bishops *Female Cavaliers *Black Dragon Skills *Iron Wall Items *Urvan *Devil Axe *Bright Bow *Rexflame *Rexcalibur Locations *Noad *Razia *Est *Persis (as Kingdom) Beta Images File:Fepor old1.jpg|Ike's unused portrait File:Fepor old2.jpg|Unused map File:model sanaki2.png|Unused Older Sanaki Model File:fire-emblem-9-beta-11.jpg File:Fire-emblem-9-beta-12.jpg|Prototype version of Tellius File:fire-emblem-9-beta-16.jpg|Titania as a Lance Knight and the prototype of the Stat Screen File:EarlyPORSoldier.jpg|Soldiers early in development File:Sothe FE9 Unused Assassin Stat.png|Sothe using the unused in-game Map Model of a generic Assassin. File:IkeBetaFight.jpg|Ike fighting a Deros soldier and had his name as Paris. File:Sothe FE9 Unused Assassin Model.png|Unused Palette of a generic Assassin. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Items *Warp Powder *Wild Stone Music *Mist's theme (based off Galdr of Rebirth) *Tibarn's theme (based off his battle theme) *Naesala's theme (same as above) *Alm's victory theme from Gaiden (possible Trial Map/multiplayer music) Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Portraits *Shiida (Without armor) *Minerva (Same as above) *Midia (Same as above) Classes *Dismounted Cavaliers Items *Torch Gameplay Function *My Unit *Issuing Orders Beta Images File:Caeda Unused SD Portrait.png|Shiida's unused portrait without her armor. File:Minerva Unused SD Portrait.png|Minerva's unused portrait without her armor. File:Midia Unused SD Portrait.png|Midia's unused portrait without her armor. File:Issuing Orders FE11.png|Issuing Order (Unused Tutorial Card) File:My Unit Registration in FE11.png|My Unit Registration in ''Shadow Dragon. ''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Items *Torch Beta Images File:FE12 Unused Dialogue 1.png|An unused conversation between Katarina and the Avatar about if he/she has somebody important in their life in Prologue VII. File:FE12 Unused Dialogue 2.png|Norne's unused conversation in Prologue VIII about taking Raian's place if he's injured. File:FE12 Gotoh's Unused Stat.png|Gotoh's unused stats. Fire Emblem: Awakening Beta Images File:Fire Emblem 3DS title card.jpg|Unused early title card of ''Fire Emblem: Awakening in the Japanese version. File:FE3DSKrom VS Corpse soldier.png|A placeholder portrait for a Risen Soldier, as seen in the Japanese trailer. File:FE3DS Fredrick Talking Map.jpg|The generic ally map icons of the two Cavaliers (Stahl and Sully) with helmets, Vaike's Fighter icon, Virion's Archer icon, and Lissa's Cleric icon appearing in yellow, instead of the blue icons that were used in the final version. File:FE3DSPossiblyaBeserker.jpg|A female ally Cavalier with a helmet (either Sully, or another unit) helping Chrom fight an enemy Barbarian in battle. File:FE3DS Screenshot 2.jpg|An unused ally map icon of Sumia. File:Early Archer FE 3DS Screenshot.png|An ally Archer with a helmet (either Virion or another unit) fighting an enemy Barbarian in battle, as seen in one of the trailers. File:Early Smia Cavalier.png|Sumia as a Cavalier, shown on the presentation of the Japanese version of Fire Emblem: Awakening in September 2011. Sumia cannot reclass to Cavalier in the final version of the game. Also note that she retains her pink outfit worn under her pegasus knight armor, instead of wearing the standard female Cavalier armor. File:FE3DSCut in of Frederick.png|Frederick's unused portrait, as seen in his critical cut scene during a battle. File:FE3DSCut in of Ronku.png|Lon'qu's unused portrait of his critical cut scene during a battle, using the Astra skill. File:EarlyGraphicalTestingFE13.jpg|Early graphical testing for Awakening. Note the arena. Also note the different sprites used for different zoom level, the closer zoomed in, the more detail shown on the sprites. * Category:Lists